Another Night
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Greed thinks of Ed, and Ling tries to stop him from going after Ed...  GreedlingXEd with a GreedXEd bit and a LingXEd bit


**Hello all!**

**This is a gift fic for a friend of mine's birthday I hope he likes it! ^w^**

**And I hope all of you like it too ^^**

**R&R (please tell me what you think ! )**

* * *

><p><em>He's in there, I know it...Ling's alive!"<em>

Greed sighed as he thought back to when those fierce golden eyes glared into his violet ones. He remembered the conviction he had heard in his furious voice. Greed slowly shook his head and stared out at Central below him. The young prince sat ruefully in the corner of his mind, sulking over the loss of his control over his body.

Greed smirked as he stood up from the roof ledge. The way the blonde alchemist had felt against him as they fought...

_'Stop it!'_

Greed chuckled as he looked up to the sky. The prince was _very _touchy about this sacrifice.

_'Hm, what's wrong, little prince? I was merely thinking of how the little alchemist felt when I-"_

_'His name's Edward, damn it!'_

_'Edward, huh? I wonder how he is in bed?'_

The shocked silence on the other end was all it took for Greed to be able to see a flurry of Ling's memories. Throwing his head back as he laughed, Greed wiped a tear away. "So he is damn good in bed! I'll have to bed him soon."

_'No!' _Ling shouted in his thoughts. _'No, he's mine! Leave him alone!'_

_'How greedy of you. You realize that we share the same body and mind...Why not the same lover?'_

_'NO!'_

However, Ling had no control over his body as it jumped off the roof. As Greed glanced around the alleyway trying to decide which way to go, Ling began to shout. _'No, leave him alone! He's studying right now, you can't bug him!'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'He's at the Central Lib- Oh, no!'_

No matter what Ling tried, he could no longer detour Greed's path.

Edward sighed as he shifted back and forth on his feet. He closed the book in his hand with another sigh and set it back on the bookshelf in front of him. "Damn, still nothing on alkahestry..." Ed trailed off as he left the section he was in.

"Hey Al," Edward greeted as he walked past his brother, "I'm going to head to the second floor and see what I can find up there."

"Okay, Brother. I'll keep looking down there."

Edward quickly walked up the flight of stairs. Turning, he strode to the back sections in hopes of finding an old text there. As Edward began to scan the somewhat dusty shelves, he thought back on what had happened in the past week.

He had been threatened by the Fuhrer, found out his childhood friend was a hostage, found out he was a 'human sacrifice' in something he did not understand. And most importantly, he had met the one the homunculi called 'Father.' That bastard had turned his Ling into one of them. Edward rubbed his eyes frustratedly as they began to water at the thought of him.

'_That bastard Greed has to be lying. He has to be. Ling wouldn't just up and leave me like that. He wouldn't be stupid enough to let a homunculus rule his country...'_ His thoughts trailed off as his eyes began to unfocus...Until a hand was firmly placed on his shoulder.

Startled, Edward jumped a little and snapped his head around to see who it was. He was met with the familiar face of his lover only with narrow violet eyes replacing the deep blue he loved.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing here?" Edward shrugged the hand off his shoulder as he turned around to face the homunculus. Greed chuckled as the blonde narrowed his eyes into a glare. He put his hands on the shelf behind Edward, effectively pinning him to the bookshelf. Edward gasped quietly and glanced at the arms that kept him trapped now.

"I wanted to see you and so did your little prince." Greed brought his face closer to the alchemist's, smirking at the shocked look on his face.

"Wait, so Ling is still there?" Edward's next move caught him by surprise. Edward swung his left arm at Greed's face, successfully making him step back. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? I-" Greed was back to being in Ed's face, putting a hand over his mouth and growling,

"Shut the hell up, we don't want anyone to come up here." Edward was wide-eyed with shock at the homunculus's actions, as Greed pushed his body against his own; beginning to grind himself against Ed, leaving Edward breathless.

"Wh-what are you doing? Wh-at do you want?" Edward panted softly, shivering under Greed's gaze.

"I'll make a deal with you, Shorty," Greed lowered his head to Ed's neck nipping lightly. Edward struggled and squirmed against the touches until Greed continued. "If you give me good head, I'll let your prince have you." Edward froze at these words and Ling went ballistic.

_'You can't do this! I told you to leave him alone-!'_

_'And I've told you: I'm Greed. I'm being nice now, all he has to do is blow me.' _Ling sputtered indignantly at this. _'Then I'll let you do what you want with him...And it's his choice.'_

Ling was silent. _'So you see, I'm being quite generous and-'_

"Okay."

Greed shook his head, coming back to focus on Ed.

"Sorry, what was that?" Edward darted his eyes to the ground, a dark blush growing on his face as he muttered,

"I'll do it." Ling could only watch horrified, as Greed undid his pants and Edward knelt down. Edward gulped a little as he took hold of Greed's already hard shaft, and pumped his hand slowly up and down it. Greed gasped in shock when Edward pushed him into the other bookcase.

"What do you think-"

"You're going to want some support, aren't you?" Greed looked away, a bit shocked at the thoughtfulness the Elric showed.

"Well-I-" He hissed suddenly, closing his eyes, as he felt himself be engulfed in the blonde's mouth, and the cool automail toying with his balls. "D-damn kid, you're p-pretty good." Greed complimented as Ling scoffed inwardly.

'_Good? He's extraordinary, amazing-'_

_'Do you want _me_ to be the one to fuck him?'_ Ling fell silent and watched as his Edward began to slowly bob his head up and down Greed's length.  
>Edward squeezed his hand lightly as he began to massage Greed. He removed his mouth from him and began to lick him from base to tip, ever so slowly dragging his tongue up Greed's shaft. Greed let out short pants as he felt a wonderful warmth pool in his lower stomach. "Ah, d-damn."<br>Edward continued his ministrations and licked Greed's tip before taking him whole again into his mouth. Greed lost control of his constraint not to fuck Ed's warm and moist cavern. He grabbed the back of Ed's head; taking a fistful of his blond hair, before thrusting into Ed. Edward gagged in surprise as Greed's hand forced him closer, shoving his cock down his throat. He forced himself to relax his throat as Greed's thrusts became more frantic.

"Damn it, Edward!" Greed shouted as he finished. Ed choked again at how much semen Greed released. He would normally spit it out, but he didn't dare to in the library. So, begrudgingly, Ed swallowed and released Greed.

Greed slid down the shelf as he watched Ed lean back, his face red, and his pouty lips parted, panting. A small trail of seed leaked out of his mouth. At the mere sight of him, Greed could feel himself getting aroused again.

_'Let me take over!'_ The prince demanded. _'You promised!'_

_'Fine, brat. Though we'll have to do this again sometime-'_ Ling ignored Greed as he took control of his own body. He blinked open his eyes and fell forward onto Edward, dizzy.

"Hey, what's the ide-Ling?" Ling had fallen in-between Ed's legs. Edward was on his back staring up into Ling's dark blue eyes. Ling said nothing, he only smiled a little and raised his hand to Ed's cheek. As Edward closed his eyes and nuzzled Ling's hand, Ling gently swiped his thumb over the remaining seed. He then lowered his head and pecked Ed lightly on his lips.

"I missed you," Ling murmured against his lips as Edward's eyes opened, revealing the happiness dancing in his amber irises. Edward swung his left arm around Ling's neck and crashed their lips together a bit painfully. Ling brushed his tongue against Ed's lips before Edward opened them, allowing him in. Ling quickly explored the familiar cavern. As he traced the backs of Edward's teeth and teased his tongue, he relished in Edward's sweet moans.

It was Ling's turn to be breathless when Edward thrust his clothed erection against his bare one. Opening one eye a little, a small smirk formed on his face as he stared down at Edward's blushing face. His smirk turned into a soft, loving smile. "I've missed you so, little one."

Edward was shocked by both the sudden confession and the loving tone Ling used.

"I missed you too," Edward breathed before realizing the endearing name the prince had used. "I'm _not _little!" Ling's soft smile turned perverse as his finger trailed down Ed's constrained length.

"I know." Ling took pleasure in seeing Ed throw his head back, gasping.

"Ling," Edward gasped, "please."

Ling settled his hands on the waistband of Ed's pants, slowly peeling them off the blonde. Once his pants were off, Ling crawled off Ed and began searching through his pants for lube.

While Ling searched, Ed stripped himself of his shirt and helped Ling out of his.

After Ling found it, he poured some on his hand, before rubbing the lotion on his cock. Once done, he poured out a bit more and slathered three of his fingers in it. Ling stood and Edward followed, wrapping his arms around Ling's neck and mashing their mouths together. Without breaking contract, Ling pushed Edward against the bookshelf. As soon as his back hit the ridged surface, Edward wrapped his legs around Ling's waist.  
>Ling rubbed his oil-slicked fingers against Ed's entrance. As he did this, Edward began to lower his lips from Ling's mouth to his neck, nibbling the pale flesh. When Ling finally entered him, Edward unconsciously bit down hard on the skin between his teeth. Ling hissed a little, but continued to move his two fingers inside Ed; thrusting and searching for the one spot Ed would melt at. Ling knew he'd reached it when Edward finally released the abused flesh from his teeth and let out a breathy moan.<p>

Ling rubbed his fingers against Ed's sweet spot while scissoring him a few more times before withdrawing his hand and positioning himself at Ed's ready entrance. Just before he thrust himself into Ed's warm, lithe body, he mashed their mouths together to quiet Ed's loud moan- they were in a library after all. Ling pushed up to the hilt into Edward, waiting a moment for him to adjust. While he waited, he kissed Ed on the cheek. A gentle smile grew on Ling's face as he saw Ed's squinted-shut eyes and the slight grimace on his pouty lips. Ling moved his hand to cup Ed's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over it, encouraging Ed to open his eyes. Edward proceeded to blink open his eyes. When they were fully opened, he nodded for Ling to continue.

Ling started off at a slow pace by rocking his hips back and forth. With each movement, Ed's back collided with the bookshelf's shelves. "Ow, damn it, Ling. Couldn't we have picked a better-Ah!" Edward gasped mid-compliant. "Again. Harder."

Ling did as his lover demanded, when Ed moaned a long, "F-faster." Ling continued, and pounded rapidly into Ed. Now it was only Ed's lower back that was against the shelf because, with every touch to his prostate, Ed's back would arch off the shelves.

Edward inhaled as he felt a warm hand around his weeping member. Almost unbearable heat rapidly pooled in his lower stomach. "L-Ling, fuck, I-"  
>As Ling listened to Ed barely being able to say his name, he quickened his pace, knowing the end would come soon for both of them.<p>

"Ah, Lin-mph!" Ling's mouth smothered Ed's as Ed was about to yell out. Ed's seed spilling over both of their stomachs and Ling's hand. And as Ed came, his muscles tightened around Ling who kept his lips against Ed's as he came as well, to attempt to quiet his own shout.

With trembling legs that held both of them up, Ling wrapped his arms around Ed. Holding Ed close, Ling let his knees buckle and drop to the ground. Ed's legs fell away from Ling's hips, and Ling fell onto his back. With his arms still wrapped around Ed, he dragged Ed down with him. Ling ignored Greed's praise for Ed and instead brushed Ed's sweaty bangs away from his eyes as Ed settled down, laying on Ling's stomach, his head nuzzling Ling's chest.

"Ling?" Edward waited until he felt Ling's chest vibrate while he hummed. Edward turned his face further into Ling's chest before mumbling, "Don't leave." Ling sighed and began to run his fingers through Ed's loose hair.

"You know I can't, I have to go back to Father." Ling tightened his grip on Ed as he felt warm liquid drip onto his chest Ed's body shaking. Greed mentally nudged Ling and Ling smiled a little, talking in a low, soothing voice, "Maybe we can work something out."

"Brother! There you are!" Al called as Ed walked past the aisle he was in. The tall suit of armor stood from his spot and went to greet his brother. "I was about to come upstairs and find you, it's getting late."

"Sorry Al, I lost track of time. Let's get outta here- we can come back tomorrow." Ed waved casually for Al to follow him as he headed toward the front of the library.

When Al caught up with his brother, he took a good look at him before asking, "What happened, Brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in a better mood now...You're happy." Ed merely smiled at his little brother. He didn't tell him the reason for his happiness, nor did he tell him that the next time they came to the library, he'd be spending a lot of time on the second floor. In the back. With the oldest, dustiest books and his homunculus-possessed lover.


End file.
